Cursed
by sesshouchan55
Summary: Akihito had his fun while Asami was under a curse.


_Person A is cursed into the form of a vicious, terrifying monster with hair and claws. Person B cheers them up by painting their claws with some nail polish. Person A later becomes human again and is sad that their nail are no longer painted, so B paints them again and they do each other's nails._

 _From: otpprompting(tumblr)_

* * *

"Ha! I told you myself, didn't I? I told you it was a bad idea! But you went ahead and push through the plan!" It has been an hour but Akihito couldn't just stop himself from scolding his thick head boyfriend. His boyfriend, the King of the underground and modern world, who got himself into trouble by cutting one of the oldest trees in the Wicked Forest. Asami Ryuichi did not believe in the old saying and just went ahead and cut one of the trees despite of the tremendous warning he got from Akihito.

As much as the present world wanted to evolve into the new and more convenient world, the old world could not let it be. Now, coexisting with technology and such, dragons and mythical creatures were pretty much still alive and kicking, though, in the Wicked Forest.

Asami Ryuichi wanted to build a log house out of a whim with a tree that came from the said forest. Akihito protested for he believed that curses lingered around the woods.

"Now, how can you go back?" Akihito asked after he tired himself of shouting.

"Really how?! Of course, you can't answer me! Because you turned yourself into this-argh! I'm tired Asami. Can you just go turn yourself back? Please?"

The enormous golden eyes black dragon just frowned into the younger man as he understood his frustration.

As soon as his workers started cutting the tree, a strong wind came rustling the once peaceful forest. An angry voice suddenly echoed and begun casting a spell towards the leader of the plan. Asami thought it was just a joke from one of his men but it turned out it was not.

"Warnings are ignored now be the evidence of a lesson that must be thought!"

Asami's body stared changing, arms grew bigger and bigger, clothes were ripped off, body begun transforming into something larger than any tank existed, skin evolved into black scales that turned eventually into a hard rough one, tail started to grow on his back occupying the rest of the forest. A couple of minutes later, Asami was no longer a human but a massive golden-eyed monster.

Akihito nearly fainted at the scene he saw but with the furious voice he heard, he could only watch Asami turned into a beast.

"This present world will not forget US, the Old World! And you young man, will be the proof that we are still here, existing!"

The voice vanished but the curse still remained.

Akihito made a camp himself not leaving Asami alone in forest. He may be angry at his lover for not listening to him but times like this one was the right time for him to be on his side.

"Can you breathe fire?" He asked curiously all of a sudden after settling himself in front of his boyfriend slash of the dragon.

"No? Don't try if you feel that can't. I don't want to be a human barbeque," Slumping on the dragon's, Akihito let out a heavy sigh. "We're just all alone here. Rumors started to spread and your enemies are both amused and afraid. They're afraid you'll burn them into crisp."

Asami let out a bored hum after listening to his lover.

"Pretty pathetic," The blond said quoting his boyfriend's famous phrase towards his enemies.

"But you're pretty pathetic yourself! Argh! I feel stupid talking here as if I'm talking to myself," Another heavy sigh. "Asami turn back nooooooow."

As much as Asami loved the way Akihito whine on his claws, he cannot. As a result of 'I can't do anything at the moment' Asami nudged his nose to Akihito trying to lift his spirits.

Effective it was or maybe not, Asami noticed that Akihito has been staring on his claws as if stupid ideas started to run. The kind of ideas Asami tried to avoid as much as possible.

A low growl made Akihito back to earth. "What?" He looked up. "Shut up, Asami! You're a dragon as of the moment and I'm bored to death!" He shouted getting the message of the growl. "You may be a big black dragon with tails and wings but you cannot stop me!" The young blond marched himself away from the creature and took a ride away from the woods.

Exactly an hour after, Akihito came back with four large buckets of paint and a brush. Asami growled once again, saying his protest but with his colossal body, he cannot do much or else he'll end up destroying everything around him.

"Oh yes, my dear lover. I'm going to give your claws a make over!" The young blond said with a mocking voice. Excitement covered Akihito's face truly enjoying the curse that landed on his boyfriend.

"You're so black that's why I picked this color just for you. Don't worry Asami Ryuichi, mafia and a king, this will be our little secret," Giving a wink, Akihito started his little project.

Asami wanted to move his claws away from his lover but he knew better. The mood Akihito had earlier alarmed him because he never wanted to see Akihito too worried and frustrated. Not because of him. Thus, even though the color of the paint hurt his eyes, he let him do as he pleases.

"What will Kirishima and Suoh say if they see what I'm doing right now. I bet Kirishima will lose his composure and Suoh will try to hold his laugh. Pfft. I'm not really sorry." Another growl came as Akihito finished one. "Nine more to go. Oh God, I'm so loving it. Hey Asami! Let me do your nails when you turn back, okay?"

Asami shook his head. Truly fearing his hand's future.

Asami fell asleep during the process and was only awaken by the sound of the shutter from Akihito's camera.

"You look fab, Asami! Gosh! Baby pink and neon green matched your black skin!" He thought Akihito was mocking him but he was not. It was pure amusement for him. True to his words, the color indeed suited his skin, it complimented both and it made him less scary than before. And what the fuck was he thinking!? He's a man and a dragon at the same but his claws were freaking pink and green!

Only his lover could pull off such foolish act on him. It was only Akihito who could bring the best in his worst situation. The only person allowed to do so.

"Don't move too much Asami, the paint's still wet it might bet ruined. Just go back to sleep," He said but he himself could not stop from taking photographs, truly entertained and proud of his creation.

"Nice touch," A voice was suddenly heard. It was the same voice that was so angry earlier but this time, it was gentle and pleased.

"You have a sense for it, young man." The voice this time was towards Akihito. The wind blew once more and a person out of nowhere appeared. Long black hair, beautiful face wearing a somewhat chinese robe descended all of a sudden. "Alternate pink and green, colorful."

Akihito was beyond shock staring at the said person. He knew he was living in an abnormal world, but it was far from his imagination. Never in his life he thought that he would be meeting a deity, a guardian of the Old Wolrd, much less appreciate his stupid creation.

"Hmmpf! Don't glare at me you big meanie!" Said by the deity. "You could have it if you only asked! But instead you went ahead and did your thing as if it was yours."

"You're actually letting him cut one of the trees?" Dumbfounded, Akihito asked truly not believing it.

"Of course! In one condition. Cut one and plant another. That's all," Letting out a sigh, the deity continued. "I think you learned your lesson. Don't worry, the curse will only last three days. Wait for three days and you'll come back to your human form."

"Really? Does he need to do somethig?" Akihito celebrated.

"Nah, just plant a seedling and he's free to go with the tree he started to cut. But next time he do something like this again, not asking permission, I'll turn him into something he for sure will surely regret."

And by that the deity bid his goodbye.

"You heard that Asami? After three days you'll be able to go back!" But with the sound Akihito made, Asami wanted to go back immediately.

Hugging the broad chest of his dragon lover, Akihito whispered, "I have three days to play with the color wheel."

Five days later...

Asami Ryuichi came home with an exhausted physique. Three days of being a dragon piled up his work but the first thing he did after turning back was to remove the rainbow color on his nails. Akihito had his fun on him which made him ended up on the secret room, chained and truly wasted.

However, when he thought his nightmare finally ended, he was dead wrong. A shopping bag was on their bed containing different tiny bottles with different colors. Asami picked one and confusingly read the label,

"Perfect black...matte?"

* * *

AN: Now, imagine Asami on his desk in Sion signing those papers with his candle like fingers and nails polished with black matte.

Afufufu. Sorry not truly sorry. :D


End file.
